


All In

by hazelNuts



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash Week [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Artist Malia, Established Kira/Malia and Allison/Lydia at the start of the fic, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Multi, POV Malia, Photographer Allison, Polyamory, Teacher Kira, Teacher Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia, Kira, Allison and Lydia have decided they should really meet. It's ridiculous they haven’t yet, given the fact they all live in the same city.<br/>Which is why Kira has been trying on different outfits for the past hour, and Malia has no idea how to help her.</p><p>For Femslash Week - Day 4: Polyamory</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

‘Is this okay?’ Kira asks.

Malia thinks it’s the tenth outfit her fiancée’s put on, and for the tenth time she says, ‘You look amazing.’

‘You’ve been saying that with all of them,’ Kira pouts.

Malia gets off the bed. She was ready half an hour ago, while Kira was still panicking about whether she should wear boots or pumps. She pulls Kira close and places a kiss on her forehead.

‘Relax, they already know what you look like. They’ve already seen you _naked_. You don’t have to worry about a first impression, they’ve already had one.’

Kira sighs and wraps her arms around Malia’s waist. She buries her head in Malia’s shoulder, and groans.

‘I know. I don’t know why I’m so nervous.’

‘Because you’re always nervous?’ Malia chuckles. ‘You still get nervous whenever we have dinner with my dad, and he’s already declared he loves you more than he loves me.’

Kira pulls back, and nervously adjusts Malia’s necklace.

‘Maybe I should try on the green dress again.’

‘They do both love green,’ Malia says, trying her best not look annoyed. She hopes neither Allison or Lydia has to deal with the same thing. Probably not.

They met the couple online, or rather Malia met Allison online. She’d been looking for a model for a new painting, and Allison, who is photographer, had sent her some names of women she’d worked well with. Malia had send her a “thank you” back. Allison had asked her what kind of painting it was. Malia had send her some sketches. And then they’d started talking about other things. After a couple weeks, they’d decided to do video chat, both wanting to see the face of the person behind the emails.

They’d hit it off immediately. Allison had noticed Kira grading tests in the background, and wanted to meet her. Ten minutes later, Allison’s wife, Lydia, had come home and joined the call as well. Malia can honestly say she’s never made friends that fast, or that easily, and from then on hardly a day has gone by where they haven’t talked.

They’d become even closer when Kira, after a long day in front of the class, had come home and practically thrown herself on top of Malia, completely oblivious to the fact that Malia was talking to Allison and Lydia on her laptop. Kira had pushed Malia down on the couch, straddled her hips and pressed their lips together eagerly. Malia tried to tell her about the call, but Kira wouldn’t stop kissing her. It wasn’t until Kira pulled off her shirt and looked for a place to throw it, that she’d seen the laptop, let out a squeal, and fallen off the couch.

Kira had started apologizing to Allison and Lydia, but the two women had quickly assured her that it was fine. It was better than fine, and if Malia and Kira weren’t opposed to it, they could just keep going. Kira had blushed furiously, but nodded. Malia had grabbed the laptop and carried it to the bedroom, stating that the bed would be far more comfortable for this.

After that, things had escalated very quickly. Malia and Kira were both naked in seconds, and Allison and Lydia weren’t far behind. That first time had been intense. The feeling of Kira’s hands and mouth on her body, Kira’s moans in her ear, and then the sounds of Allison and Lydia in the background. Malia had felt like she was about to explode, and she’d never come that hard.

It hadn’t even been awkward afterwards, as if this development in their relationship was the most natural thing. They’d started having dates, having dinners, watching movies together, having sex, but always over video chat.

When Malia had realized she was really falling for the other couple, she’d gotten scared. She felt like she was betraying Kira. Kira had quickly reassured her that there was nothing wrong with loving more than one person at a time, and that she felt the same. Of course, then they’d _both_ gotten nervous that Allison and Lydia didn’t feel the same way about them.

Lydia had noticed something was up the next time they’d talked. Kira had blurted out that they were in love with them, and had then disconnected the call in the freak out that followed her confession. The other two women had immediately called them back to tell them they loved them too. This was also the point they decided they should really meet. It was ridiculous they hadn’t yet, given the fact they all live in the same city.

Which brings Malia back to the reason that Kira has been trying on different outfits for the past hour.

‘We’re going to be late,’ she says. ‘You’ll look great in whatever you decide to wear.’

It doesn’t seem to help, at all. Kira looks from one dress to the other, and then at their closet like she’s thinking of pulling out another one.

‘You want me to call Lydia to help you?’ It’s the only thing Malia can think of to do.

‘Yes,’ Kira nods.

Twenty minutes, and a slightly hysterical phone call later, they leave their apartment to meet their girlfriends for the first time.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
